


Next

by awkwardmoments



Series: You Got Me [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardmoments/pseuds/awkwardmoments
Summary: “I feel like I’m using you. I mean, we just did this two hours ago! You wore me out, and now I feel like if you don’t touch me again, I’m going to explode!”Nicole smirked and leaned in. “But if I do touch you, you’ll also explode, right?”Waverly playfully slapped her wife’s arm.“I’m serious, Nicole. This thing,” Waverly said while gesturing to her stomach, “is making me feel like a horny teenager!”Nicole looked down, placing her hands fondly on the large bump in between them. “Remind me to thank her one day, yeah?” Nicole asked with a grin.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: You Got Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922467
Comments: 47
Kudos: 359





	Next

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't leave well enough alone, pals, and I needed a little pick-me-up. This wrote itself, honestly. Hope you enjoy this continuation of fluff.

**Waverly 16, Nicole 17**

“Do you want kids?” Waverly questioned softly, running her fingers soothingly through Nicole’s hair as she rested with her head in Waverly’s lap, the brunette’s back propped on the headboard behind her. 

Nicole opened her eyes languidly, willing her mind to process Waverly’s words when all it wanted to do was remain in a constant state of relaxed euphoria. 

“Babies?” Nicole managed listlessly, dragging the word out and slowly blinking her eyes open. She felt Waverly’s stomach jump with a small laugh. 

“Babies,” Waverly confirmed with a giggle. “We haven’t ever _really_ talked about it.”

Admittedly, Nicole had never pictured herself as a mother. Not because she didn’t like kids, she just hadn’t ever felt any sort of maternal predisposition. But she had always thought Waverly would make a great mother despite what her own had put her through. Nicole had never known anyone more loving, more giving than Waverly Earp. 

And, Nicole would be lying if she were to admit she hadn’t had a few fantasies where Waverly was very pregnant with their baby growing inside.

The thought made her blush. 

“So, seriously, do you want them some day?” Waverly asked again, sounding a little nervous at Nicole’s silence. 

A slow smile spread out across Nicole’s lips as she rolled to her side, pressing her face into Waverly’s bare stomach with unintentional irony, and mumbled, “With you,” into the warm skin just below her belly button. 

Waverly halted her ministrations and curled her fingers into a fist, taking silky soft fire and gripping it firmly. Nicole was immediately pulled from her daze at the slight sting and looked up into Waverly’s eyes. 

“Well who the frick else would you be having them with?” Waverly scoffed, mistakenly taking the murmured affirmation as a question. 

Nicole’s anxiety waned at the correctable misunderstanding and she smiled again, dimple popping, loving when Waverly got a little hot under the collar - metaphorically speaking since Waverly didn’t have a single item of clothing on and the only thing she’d be getting hot under was Nicole. Again. As soon as this conversation was over. 

Nicole shifted, sitting up level with Waverly’s face, leaning on the arm draped over her bare thighs. 

“No, baby,” Nicole said softly, reaching up and running her fingers down her cheek and over her lips. “ _With_ you,” she stressed the word. “Only ever with you.” Waverly gulped visibly, closing her eyes until Nicole’s last digit left her lips. “If you do?” Nicole asked a little hesitantly, realizing that she didn’t actually know how Waverly felt about the matter, and even though she had asked seemingly without reservation, perhaps this conversation needed a bit more sensitivity than Nicole might be providing. 

But Waverly nodded, smiling, and Nicole’s shoulders relaxed. “Yes,” she answered breathily. “With you.”

**Waverly 26, Nicole 27**

“Saddle up, Haughtsauce! We’re going drinking!” Wynonna declared as soon as Nicole had opened her front door. 

“Wynonna, it’s a Tuesday afternoon,” Nicole protested. 

Wynonna stared at her with a blank expression, and after a few moments of silence, Nicole finally raised her eyebrows in question. 

“Oh! You were trying to use that as an excuse?” Wynonna asked incredulously. 

Nicole sighed, knowing this was a battle she’d lose, and grabbed her jacket. 

———

“So, are you going to tell me why we’re drinking right now?” Nicole asked, beer in front of her, arms resting on top of the bar at Shorty’s.

“Because we’re alive?” Wynonna responded deadpan. Nicole glared at her. 

“We’re friends. Friends go drinking.” Wynonna said with faux cheerfulness. Nicole raised her eyebrows skeptically and Wynonna let out a defeated sigh. 

“Ok, fine. I wanted to apologize for what happened at the bonfire.” Wynonna mumbled.

“I see.”

“And make sure you were alright.”

“Oh, well - ”

“And tell you that Waverly still loves you.”

“She didn’t seem - ”

“And that you shouldn’t give up,” she rambled out. 

Nicole waited this time, eyebrows raised, expecting her to continue. 

“That’s all,” Wynonna said when she realized Nicole had gone mute. 

Nicole turned back to the bar, made eye contact with the bartender and tipped up her chin. 

“Two shots of Jack, please,” she called out and the woman gave a quick nod. 

Wynonna smirked. “Well that was smooth,” she said when Nicole faced her once more. She then turned serious, “and, you’re buying right?” 

———

“Ok, come on Haughtmess,” Wynonna grumbled while attempting to keep Nicole on her feet as they walked up the steps to her front door. 

Wynonna had been impressed that her companion had kept pace with her most of the night. It must have been those last two shots of tequila that did her in. 

She let Nicole fumble with the keys for a moment before grabbing them out of her hand and unlocking the door. 

“My jeans are all dirt *hiccup* dirty,” Nicole slurred once they were locked inside the house.

“Yeah, that mud puddle on the way home just jumped right up and bit you,” Wynonna teased, walking into the kitchen to grab some water for them both. 

When she returned, Nicole had stripped down in the middle of her living room into nothing but her T-shirt and underwear, struggling to get her shirt over her head. 

“Woah! Haught! I didn’t pay for a strip tease!” 

Nicole lowered her arms with a childish huff. 

“They never do!” She wailed back, stomping her foot, surprising Wynonna. 

“Ok, I’m definitely going to bring _THAT_ up again at some point,” she said with a gleeful smirk. “Here. Drink some water,” she instructed, handing Nicole the glass. She downed it in three big gulps and held the empty cup back to Wynonna to deal with. 

Wynonna scoffed. “Not sure when I became your mother, but okay,” she said, taking the glass.

“My mother’s dead,” Nicole turned and plopped down on the couch with less grace than usual.

“Shit, Haught. I didn’t mean – “ 

“You shoulda been my sister by now,” she slurred, eyes closed, head resting on the back of the sofa, ignoring Wynonna’s attempt at an apology. “Waverly and I are supposed to be married. For real this time.” 

Wynonna sighed and sat down next to her, setting the empty glasses on the coffee table. 

“She’s supposed to have all my babies,” Nicole continued. 

“Okay, gross,” Wynonna mumbled, and Nicole turned her head and looked at her through glassy, unseeing eyes. 

“Not gross. She’d be so beautiful pregnant. Don’t you think?” Nicole said sadly and sighed deeply. “She’s so pretty and I like her so much,” Nicole choked out, and Wynonna watched as the tears brimmed and spilled over.

“Let’s get you up to bed, okay?” Wynonna asked softly, but Nicole vehemently shook her head, wiping tear-streaked face.

“I wanna shower,” she stated and sat up, successfully pulling her shirt over her head and attempting to stand.

“Jesus,” Wynonna mumbled, getting an eyeful of her friend’s bare chest, “girl gone wild up in here,” she rolled her eyes, reaching her arms out to catch Nicole if she fell. 

**Waverly 29, Nicole 30**

“Nic - oh fuck - Nicole,” Waverly stammered, unable to form coherent sentences while her wife’s lips were attached to that spot on her neck, while her wife’s pleasured moans fell from her lips so close to Waverly’s ears, while her wife’s sweat-slicked, naked body moved so effortlessly on top of her own.

Nicole was fucking her hard. 

But with reverence. 

And love.

Of course. 

It was nothing new.

But Waverly did notice, something a little different, right after Nicole’s delicious, teasingly long and drawn out display of foreplay. A clear, definitive purpose that Nicole had taken on. 

Nicole always made sure Waverly came. It wasn’t hard. Never had been with Nicole, Waverly admitted shamelessly. Honestly, Nicole’s proclaimed challenge was not to see if she could, but rather, how many times in a single go.

But it seemed like Nicole might have an entirely new goal in mind as she slowly, achingly pulled out the toy strapped to her waist and quickly slammed it back in - over and over again until Waverly felt like she might die from the pressure building in her core. She could tell Nicole was close too, and even though she loved watching Nicole’s face when she was flung into weightless, timeless ecstasy, it was always her favorite when they came together. 

“Come - come with me - baby,” she choked out, tightening her grip, digging her nails into Nicole’s back. 

“Mmm,” Nicole hummed, “Yes,” she whispered, removing her lips from Waverly’s throat to breathe hotly over her ear. “Come _in_ you, baby.” 

_What?_

Nicole groaned and thrust hard again.

Waverly froze for a split second. 

Had she been with anyone else in that moment, it might have gone unnoticed, but because it was Nicole, and because Nicole was always so in tune with Waverly’s body and her reactions, she noticed almost instantaneously. 

She halted her movement and picked her head up to look Waverly in the eyes, embarrassment clearly written across her face. 

“Sorry, I -” Nicole started to avert her eyes, but Waverly reached up to place a warm palm on either side of her face, brow slightly creased in question. 

They were no strangers to talking during sex; declarations of the dirty things they were going to do to each other, tender, whispered affirmations of love, and admissions of kinky fantasies. They’d said it all to one another. 

But this was…a little different. 

“Hey. Don’t look away from me,” Waverly softly requested, and Nicole glanced back up. “It’s ok. I was just a little -,” Waverly tried to sound reassuring despite the slight pause. 

Nicole sighed, defeated, surrendering to the fact that the moment was obviously ruined, and pulled out of Waverly, resting her forehead on her chest, feeling Waverly’s heart still hammering from their impending yet unattained orgasm. 

She rolled away with a groan, landed on her back with a huff and released the silicone from its harness, dropping it unceremoniously off the side of the bed. It landed with a soft but definitive thud, and Nicole was more than a little mortified at how it was a rare, but comparative metaphor to this encounter. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled out again from behind the hands that were now covering her face. 

Waverly rolled to her side and reached up to pry Nicole’s hands away. “Baby talk to me. What’s going on?” she questioned, face etched in worry. 

Nicole lowered her arms with another deep sigh and stole a sideways glance in Waverly’s direction. 

“Nothing. It’s just - I - lately,” she stammered out, “I’ve been thinking about -,” she took a deep breath in, “babies,” she concluded on an exhale, pulling up the sheet bunched at her waist to cover her chest. 

Waverly didn’t think she’d ever seen her cocky, confident, and self-assured wife so shy and self-conscious. The corner of her mouth ticked up in a tiny grin despite herself. 

“Ok...” Waverly drew out, still not fully understanding her wife’s train of thought. 

“I’ve been feeling a little,” Nicole paused, grimacing. “Inadequate,” she mumbled softly. Waverly raised her eyebrows at the admission and her mouth turned into a tiny “o” despite her efforts to remain neutral. 

_Nicole Haught? Inadequate?_

It was laughable. 

Nicole sighed again at the look on her wife’s face. “I know it sounds stupid, but I’ve just been kind of wishing that I could be the one to, you know, get you - pregnant.”

_Oh._

“It’s sort of setting in, I mean obviously I’ve always known, that I can’t do that for you - for us - but tonight I was just - trying to trick myself into feeling like I could? To make myself feel a little better?” She threw her hands back over her reddening cheeks and covered her eyes letting out a guttural wail. “It sounds so stupid and weird!”

Waverly’s heart softened for what felt like the billionth time in her life over the woman next to her. 

“Baby, no,” Waverly said gently, scooting over to snuggle more closely to her wife. She leaned over and kissed the back of Nicole’s hand. “It’s not stupid or weird,” Waverly reassured. “I totally get it.” 

Nicole hesitantly removed her hands from her face once again and looked over at Waverly. “Yeah?” she asked unsure. 

“Yeah, of course,” Waverly said and leaned over again to place a chaste kiss to Nicole’s still swollen lips with a smile. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t wish that our babies could be equal parts you and me,” she confessed with a tiny shrug, “What a combo, right?” Nicole gave a soft, sad smile. “But,” Waverly stressed, “so much of who a person becomes is based on what they’re taught and shown from the people who love them.” Waverly ran the back of her fingers over her wife’s cheek. “They’ll be brave, and loyal, and persistent, and kindhearted, and much too charming for their own good because of _you_.” Waverly said with affectionate emphasis, and the corner of Nicole’s mouth ticked up in humbled pride. 

“And they’ll be sensitive, and funny, and passionate little balls of beautiful fire because of you,” Nicole said, reaching up and running her fingers down Waverly’s jaw, to her throat, reestablishing the touch she had severed previously, and realizing immediately that she never needed to shy away from this woman. Ever. 

_I love her so much._

“And, let me just say, if you physically could, Nicole Haught, you’d have gotten me pregnant a loooong time ago.” Nicole visibly blushed, and Waverly grinned at the reaction stroking her wife’s ego was eliciting. 

She wanted to stroke something else now. 

“But,” Waverly began in a playfully serious tone, “the fact that you don’t have an _actual_ penis is one of my favorite things about you,” she said seductively as her hand inched down over the sheets. 

Nicole gulped and her eyelids fluttered closed in anticipation of Waverly’s final destination. 

“Yeah?” she breathed out, and Waverly smiled.

She cupped Nicole firmly over the thin barrier between their skin, eliciting a tiny whimper as she applied pressure and began moving in tiny circles. “Oh yeah,” she whispered lowly. 

Nicole painstakingly pulled herself from the pleasured daze. “Do you want...?” she asked, thumb hitched to the side of the bed in a motion towards the discarded toy on the floor. 

Waverly shook her head, pressing her middle finger further down, feeling the sheet immediately dampen under her touch. “No baby, I just want you. Only you,” she whispered reverently over Nicole’s lips. “Because you’re more than enough.” 

———

A few months, a few discussions, and a few doctor appointments later, Waverly and Nicole were sitting on the couch looking into the crisp, white, cardboard box placed on the coffee table in front of them that held half of the potential power to start a family. 

Their family. 

Nicole reached in and pulled out one of the needle-less syringes, and Waverly picked up the instruction manual, determined to follow them step by step even though their doctor had explained everything in exhaustive detail. 

“Well, it’s definitely not the sexiest way to go about this,” Nicole said while pushing the plunger in and prompting a quiet hiss until the stopper reached the end of the barrel. She frowned at the tip like it was telling her an unwelcome dirty joke. 

“No, but...” the lilt in Waverly’s voice suggested an idea and made Nicole glance over at her wife wondering how on earth she was going to change her opinion on the matter. 

“But what?” Nicole questioned; eyebrow quirked when she noticed the slight glimmer in Waverly’s eyes. 

———

“Jesus, baby,” Nicole breathed out, gently falling onto Waverly’s naked body beneath her. “Holy shit,” she whispered into the crook of her wife’s neck, feeling her pulse beat forcefully under her lips. 

Waverly was completely blissed out, unable to give any response other than a low groan when Nicole shifted and pulled her hand out from between their sweat-stuck bodies, the syringe clutched in her palm. 

They clung to each other a while longer, panting. 

“Sexy enough for you, Sheriff?” Waverly murmured sometime later, and Nicole couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. Waverly started to chuckle, and before long, the two women were so caught in a fit of giggles that they didn’t even hear the truck pull up outside. 

“I want to try and get you pregnant all the time,” Nicole said, beginning to peel herself from Waverly’s skin to sit up. She reached out for her wife to help her when the side door into the kitchen flung open, crashing into the oven with a reverberating clatter and startling the two women on the couch. 

“Haughtstuff!” Wynonna called out as she rounded the corner into the living room. “Jesus Christ!” she yelled at the eyeful of bare skin that welcomed her and slapped her hands over her face, pushing her fingers into her eyelids as if they were burning right out of her skull.

“What the fuck, Wynonna!” Waverly shrieked, frantically hunting around for her shirt that had been flung over the other side of the couch. Nicole was scrambling as well, pulling on her jeans, underwear nowhere to be found. 

“I knocked on the front door! No one answered!” Wynonna defended. 

“So, you just barge in through the side door instead?” Waverly argued back. 

“How was I supposed to know you were being eaten by your wife and _NOT_ apocalyptic zombies?” she whined. 

Wynonna was carefully spreading her index finger to peek at the level of decency she’d be subjected to when she spotted the white box and scattered syringes on the coffee table. 

“What the fuck are you guys doing?” she asked nervously, immediately lowering her hands and stepping towards the table, ignoring the other two women as they continued to hunt around for their garments. “Drugs? What the hell is this?”

“No, Wynonna, wait,” Waverly said, ducking behind the couch, finally grabbing her shirt and slipping it on. 

Wynonna picked up the pamphlet and saw a very pregnant woman on the front cover with the header, “Maximize Your Chances of Conception,” in bold blue letters across the top. 

“Oh,” Wynonna whispered. “Oh shit,” she looked up at Waverly, tears springing to her eyes, “Babygirl.” 

Waverly gave a small smile and lifted her shoulders in a shrug. 

“God dammit can I please have a shirt on for this conversation?” Nicole groaned frustrated, and the two women glanced over, watching as she still searched around, lifting pillows and couch cushions. 

“I’ve seen you naked before, Haught,” Wynonna said, and Nicole froze. “In this room, actually. Top shelf tits.”

Waverly cocked her head a little at her wife, eyes comically wide, and lips pursed in a questioning look. Nicole gave her a pleading glance, begging for any conversation about her sister having seen her “tits” to be put off for now. 

“Can we please get back to how you’re trying to knock up my baby sister?” Wynonna whined impatiently. 

Nicole crossed her arms over her chest to cover herself. 

Waverly looked back at Wynonna, nearly laughing out loud at the hysterical series of events that had unfolded in mere seconds. 

**Waverly 30, Nicole 31**

Nicole stood at the kitchen sink washing dishes and humming a quiet tune to herself when she felt her wife’s hands smooth over her back, travel down and wrap firmly around her stomach. Waverly pressed her face in between Nicole’s shoulder blades and breathed deeply. 

“Hi Baby,” Nicole said softly while continuing to sponge off the plate in her hand.

“Hi,” Waverly said in return, kissing her flannel-covered back lightly. 

Waverly sighed. Nicole smiled. 

She wasn’t totally sure if Waverly wanted something. She’d definitely been a little _needy_ lately, but it had only been a few hours since the last time. Perhaps her wife just wanted to show her love. She was an affectionate person by nature, so Nicole thought little of it and continued to wash, picking up another plate. 

Only moments later, “Hey, Baby?” Waverly questioned softly, unbuttoning the lowest button on Nicole’s shirt and dipping her fingers into the elastic band of her sweatpants. Nicole’s smile widened and she let out a quick huff of laughter, realizing she should have known better. 

“Again?” Nicole asked, grabbing the towel from the counter and wiping her hands off as she turned around in Waverly’s arms. 

Waverly groaned, embarrassed, dropping her forehead to Nicole’s chest once she was fully facing her. 

“I know,” Waverly dragged out in a muffled, apologetic groan. “I’m sorry...”

“Hey,” Nicole said, pulling back a little and tipping Waverly’s chin up to look her in the eyes. “Don’t you ever feel sorry about needing me, Waves.” 

Waverly smiled softly. 

“I feel like I’m _using_ you. I mean, we just did this two hours ago! You wore me out, and now I feel like if you don’t touch me again, I’m going to explode!” 

Nicole smirked and leaned in. “But if I do touch you, you’ll also explode, right?” 

Waverly playfully slapped her wife’s arm.

“I’m serious, Nicole. This _thing_ ,” Waverly said while gesturing to her stomach, “is making me feel like a horny teenager!”

Nicole looked down, placing her hands fondly on the large bump in between them. “Remind me to thank her one day, yeah?” Nicole asked with a grin. 

Waverly laughed. 

“Please, what could you possibly be thanking her for? I’m huge, everything is swollen, I can’t even bend over to shave anymore, I fall asleep before I can even -” 

“Hey,” Nicole cut her off before she could finish her list, a serious edge to her voice. “First of all, you are more beautiful now than you ever have been.”

Waverly huffed, rolling her eyes.

“I mean it, Waverly Earp.” 

Watching Waverly grow a human inside her own body was one of the most beautiful experiences of Nicole’s life. Her wife was, without a doubt, the most adorable pregnant woman she had ever seen. It suited her so well. Waverly was _glowing_. 

“And second,” Nicole whispered, finding the tie at the front of Waverly’s pants and pulling it loose. “ _This_ ,” she said, pushing the pants down, “is seriously my favorite thing to do in the entire world.”

Waverly closed her eyes, biting the corner of her lip. Nicole leaned in, her mouth grazing over Waverly’s ear, eliciting a shiver.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” she whispered, “and sexy,” hooking her fingers in Waverly’s panties, “and the way you taste…,” she murmured over Waverly’s lips and her breath hitched in her throat. Nicole slid the underwear down, and immediately ran two fingers through wet folds knowing this was no time for teasing.

Waverly whined, knees nearly buckling, fingers wrapping around and gripping Nicole’s biceps firmly as Nicole wrapped her free arm around Waverly’s back, holding her tightly.

“Do I - fuck - taste different?” Waverly whispered with difficulty; a hint of concern hidden behind the obvious satisfaction. 

Nicole smirked, pushing her fingers deep inside her wife who let out a yelp of pleasured surprise, and then she removed them altogether, Waverly’s eyes shooting open at the loss. 

Waverly watched, pupils blowing wide as her wife lifted her hand, sucked her fingers into her mouth, and grinned.

“She makes you just the tiniest bit sweeter,” Nicole whispered, leaning in and capturing Waverly’s mouth in a heated kiss. 

———

Nicole looked down in awe at the tiny fingers clutching her thumb and the impossibly small bracelet snapped around a pudgy little wrist. 

Katherine Earp Haught was printed neatly around the plastic band. Katie. Her daughter. She was holding her daughter in her arms and her eyes welled up with tears for what felt like the hundredth time that night at the overwhelming love she felt towards this tiny living human that her wife had created.

She glanced down at Waverly who was sleeping soundly, a warm hand placed over Nicole’s thigh. They had snuggled in closely on the cramped hospital bed, whispered to each other and cooed at their new little girl until Waverly couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. 

Nicole didn’t think she could possibly love her wife any more than she already did, but her heart felt ready to burst at how much deep affection, admiration, and respect she had for the woman next to her. If watching Waverly carry their unborn daughter was top three experiences in Nicole’s life, then witnessing her give birth to their girl was an experience that no metaphor could ever compare, and no event could ever top. 

**Waverly 6, Nicole 7**

“Let’s play house!” Waverly exclaimed as soon as Nicole had stepped in the door of the homestead for their play date.

She held out her baby doll, and Nicole took it gingerly. “You can be the Daddy,” Waverly declared, and Nicole’s excited grin immediately waned and transformed into a frown. 

“But I’m a girl,” she protested, and Waverly looked up from the tiny, wooden bassinet on the floor, clutching a small blanket in her hands, her brow furrowed in concern.

“But the baby can’t have two mommies. Can she?” Waverly questioned innocently. 

“Why not?” Gus asked, overhearing the conversation from the kitchen, and two little faces turned in her direction. “A baby can have two mommies,” Gus confirmed, “or two daddies.” They turned back towards each other; eyebrows raised.

Gus smirked.

Waverly shrugged and smiled at Nicole. “Okay! You be Mama and I’ll be Mommy!” she said excitedly, and Nicole beamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> You CAN be the Daddy, Nicole Haught, and you sure as shit are.


End file.
